


Fire

by GoringWriting



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 03:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Nate cleans Mick's room and throws out something important. It's the tipping point for Mick, luckily someone is there to pull him back from the edge.Trigger warning for suicidal thoughts





	Fire

“WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!” Mick roars as he comes into the kitchen startling the other Legends who had just sat down for breakfast.

“Mr. Rory, inside voice please,” Rip says drinking from his cup.

“Who did it?” Mick seethes glaring at each Legend.

“Did what?” Stein asks

“Destroyed my room.”

“I didn't destroy it, I cleaned it. It's a good thing I did your room was full of useless garbage it took hours to incinerate…” Nate says but is cut off as a fist flies into his face before he has a chance to steel up.

“You incinerated my stuff?” Mick growls and everyone notices that his hands are shaking.

“I incinerated your garbage,” Nate replies.

“Did you also happen to incinerate a small ring that was on my workbench?” Mick asks voice deathly quiet.

“It was chipped, bent and rusted in places. It was a hunk of junk that…” Another punch this time right to Nate's jaw knocks the historian out of his chair.

“What's your problem? We've been getting on you to clean your room for weeks. You're to lazy to do it so Nate did it for you. You should be thanking him,” Stein says.

“That ring that he incinerated belonged to Snart,” Mick says and leaves the room to go see if the ring fell out or somehow survived the flame.

“Snart?” Amaya asks.

“His criminal partner. He died before you two joined up,” Sara says.

“Maybe you should apologize,” Ray says to Nate.

“It's Rory, he'll get over it,” Nate says.

Mick did not get over it. He started drinking more and more, he'd take his meals into his room and no one would see him for the rest of the night. He wouldn't talk to any of them about anything even fire.

It all came to ahead during the fire. The legends had to save some writer from a house fire started by a time assassin, someone paid to kill someone in the past or future. The assassin is long dead by a knife to his stomach courtesy of Sara and now they are making their way through the fire filled house towards the door with the writer leaning on Jax and Nate for support.

It's not the first time the idea has struck Mick. Usually the thoughts of how easy he could die on a mission were drowned out by him simply wrapping a hand around the ring he used to wear around his throat, a reminder that Lenny didn't want him to die, but now there was no ring, no reminder of Len to drag him back from the edge. It would be so easy to just jump through the hole in the floorboards into the inferno below. The Legends probably wouldn't even notice he was gone until they got outside. Even if they did notice would they actually go back for him? Len would do it in a heartbeat, he'd done it before. 

He looks up at the fire surrounding him, the Legends are nowhere in sight. Maybe now he can finally be with Len. See that Cheshire grin of his, hear that drawl again, hell, he even misses the puns that fall easily from Len's lips. Mick was never a religious guy, but in that fire he prays that there is an afterlife and that wherever he ends up is the same place Len is.

“Mick!” He hears someone call him and looks around because surely he couldn't have heard what he thinks he hears because the person with that drawl is dead, blown to bits, nothing left but a ring that's gone now too.

“Mick! This isn't the first time I've dragged your ass out of a burning building. I'll do it again if you don't get your ass out here!” He hears Snart snap but he still can't see him.

“Mick! I'm giving you till the count of three,” Len says warningly and Mick realizes it's from the com in his ear. 

“Lenny? You real?”

“If you're asking whether or not I'm a hallucination I'll answer that when I kick some people's asses for not noticing you were gone,” Len says and Mick snorts but starts moving towards the door.

“That's it mick. I can see you through the door, you're almost there,” Len says.

“I don't feel too good Lenny,” Mick says coughing as smoke fills his lungs. He makes it out the door and arms catch him as he starts to fall. Mick looks over and the last thing he sees is Len, dressed like an EMT before everything goes black.

Mick regains consciousness only to hear Len ripping the team a new one. And Mick knows that one of Leonard Snart's many talents is lecturing. Especially when someone he cares about is hurt.

“How did all of you manage to miss the signs of depression? Of mourning? Of grief? Of survivor's guilt? Of god knows how many other issues that I don't even know the names of? Did you think Mick drinking bottles and bottles of beer was normal? How often did he drink before I died? One time he got blackout drunk with Sara and maybe a beer here or there. I watched the security footage. He was drinking more than fifteen times his norm. You're lucky that Gideon has been secretly fixing his liver after each binge. Now how about the eating, he was on a binge, and would then make himself sick. He's lost weight and muscle mass. You better be glad he didn't die in that fire otherwise there'd be a lot more ice and a little less talking,” Mick hears Len shout, his easy drawl completely gone. He must really be upset.

“Mr. Snart, if you would just calm down things would go much easier. We simply assumed that this was Mr. Rory’s natural behavior. It’s not like he asked that we help him with his grief or sent any warning signs to us that he was anything other than okay,” Rip says and Mick hears the unmistakable sound of flesh hitting flesh. Lenny must have punched him...good.

“You seemed to have no trouble helping Sara and Kendra with their problems,” Len says.

“That was different Mr. Rory is...” another slap of flesh on flesh, man Lenny must be pissed.

“The unnecessary part of a package deal...” wait...how did Lenny know about that, Mick knows he never told him, “...that’s right when I was standing at the Oculus I saw what you said to him,” Len says.

“Mr. Snart, I did not intend…”

“...for me to find out what you said. You were happy to let me think Mick betrayed me for no reason. We’re done here,” Mick hears the door to the Medbay open and then the pressure of someone climbing into bed with him.

“L’ny,” Mick mumbles.

“Shh, Mick. Just rest. I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere ever again,” Len says and Mick relaxes and Len links their hands together and Mick goes back under, this time with the scent of his Lenny filling his nostrils.

When he wakes again Len is still in bed with him. 

“Hey there sleeping beauty,” Len says smirk back in place, but this isn’t the Len that other criminals see or even the Legends get to see. This is Mick’s Lenny, the man who bakes and knits when stressed, who chews on pencils when he does the crosswords, who will drape himself over the furniture dramatically when he’s bored or over Mick when he’s horny. 

“Ahem, how are you feeling Mr. Rory?” Stein asks and Mick can see in Len’s eyes that he wants to deliver a sarcastic remark, probably along the lines of asking Stein, do you really care?

“Fine, a little thirsty, but otherwise it’s nothing I can’t handle,” Mick says as Len slides out of bed to pad across the room and comes back with a glass of water. When he hands the glass over Mick notices the tan line where a ring used to be and his stomach sinks.

“You okay Mick?” Len asks worried.

“Yeah...it’s just that I don’t have it anymore,” Mick says.

“Don’t have what?” Len asks.

“Your wedding ring. You gave it to me before you...and I kept it safe until...it got thrown out and melted...I’m so sorry,” Mick says looking at the sheets and he hears Nate suck in a breath finally figuring out why Mick was so upset when he threw the ring out.

“Mick look at me,” Len says using his fingers to tilt Mick’s head up.

“Looks like once you’re done healing you’ll have to weld me a new one,” Len says with a smile.

“You’re not mad?”

“No, the ring was just a symbol of us being together. Besides I think I like the idea of you making me one,” Len says and Mick smiles.

“I’m gonna engrave it,” Mick says with a smile.

“I can’t wait, now drink your water,” Len says and as Mick does Len leads Nate out of the room and even though they wait till they’re across the ship Mick can still hear Len yelling at the top of his lungs. The punk always did have a set of pipes on him. When they return Nate is looking ashamed and he apologizes to Mick and Mick accepts.

“Oh, and Rip, once Mick’s a hundred percent you can let us off in 2017. I’ve had enough of the Legends,” Len says and Mick smiles.

A week later Mick and Len watch the Waverider take off, leaving them in Central City, their home. Mick turns to Len and slips the new ring onto his husband’s finger and the words, love can’t be measured by time shine up at them and they share a deep kiss before heading back to their home.

Mick never believed in happy endings, but snuggled up against the husband he thought was lost, while said husband snores into his chest is seriously making him reconsider his opinion.

“I love you Lenny,” Mick whispers and falls asleep and for the first time in too long he knows he won’t wake up alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi @hotforcaptaincold on Tumblr :)


End file.
